Individuals have been producing quilts by hand for hundreds of years and have continued to use the same basic assembly process with the modern sewing machine. Quilts typically have at least three layers and require many yards of sewing through thick fabric. Thus, for an individual to produce a quilt, even with modern equipment, there is still a great deal of time and effort required.
Since there is an extensive demand for home-made quilts, both for personal use and sale, there exists a need for an improved method and inexpensive apparatus to assist an individual in the fabrication of a high quality quilt.